


5 Things John Loves About Rodney

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things John Loves About Rodney

**One**

Rodney reaches up, taking hold of an ancient crystal in the console over his head.

John follows the stretch of muscle beneath Rodney's shirt, swallowing slightly. Just a few hours before he'd been sleeping nestled up against that back. It was broad and warm, comfortable.

Perfect.

Turning, Rodney catches him looking and gives him a puzzled look. John simply grins and shakes his head, and Rodney turns back around.

Leaning against the jumper wall, John resumes watching.

**Two**

Rodney has one of those laughs that seems to bubble up from inside him, rich and contagious. John discovered it one night when he was idly tracing Rodney's ribs with his fingers, a spot that made Rodney squirm, that made the laughter pour out of him.

John loves that spot.

Trudging along on MT6-847 with nothing but endless meadow to look at, he glances at Rodney striding beside him and imagines reaching out and poking Rodney right there, making him cover his side and sidle away, making him laugh.

The thought alone is enough to make him smile.

**Three**

Rodney has the widest eyes John has ever seen. Wide and blue. John supposes they should make him think of the sky, the one thing he could never stop reaching for.

But when the jumper lifts out of the bay into the Lantean sky, the color warms him from the inside out.

Just like Rodney.

**Four**

The one thing John has always known about Rodney is that he doesn't lack for guts. From stepping through the gate to going up against a ten-thousand year old Wraith, Rodney never let fear stop him.

So John shouldn't have been surprised when Rodney reached out, cupped John's face in his hands and brought their mouths together.

**Five**

Rodney bounces.

Knock him down and he bounces back up.

Push him and he pushes back.

Deep inside, in that place John doesn't look at if he can avoid it, he fears the time Rodney won't bounce back. But when he settles into the pilot's chair, a drenched Rodney behind him, he feels the tension inside him slowly uncoiling.

He guides the jumper from the ocean floor toward the surface, with the sound of Rodney's voice washing over him.


End file.
